None of your business Prequel
by Leyla Chaos
Summary: Tim is in love with Tony, but Tony doesn't seem to love him back, worse: He is starting to not even respect him anymore. Prequel to None of your business. Obviously kinda contains slash? Nothing graphic, though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me, Ley (you wouldn't have guessed, right?). With another McNozzo story. Yeah, I do love these. Anyway, here's the Prequel to _None of your business_, I dunno if anybody will even bother to read this, but oh well, I wrote it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of NCIS in any shape or form, because that would pretty much be the apocalypse. Really.**

* * *

It started out harmlessly: Super-glue on the keyboard again after ages. Tim McGee sighed and started peeling the sticky substance from his fingers. "Thank you very much, DiNozzo.", he told the older agent AKA annoying prankster AKA his secret crush sarcastically. He recieved his reply in form of a snicker.

"Tony, what is so funny about putting glue on McGee's keyboard?", Ziva wanted to know.

"Oh, I don't know, Ziva, maybe it's his face."

"I do not understand what is funny about McGee's face, he looks simply annoyed."

"No, not simply annoyed, my dear Agent David, he looks the McGee kind of annoyed, the kind of annoyed that looks nerdy enough to be funny."

Ow. That was one low punch. McGee frowned and looked up from his fingers to glance at Tony. This was... unusual. This was barely funny and kind of low, even for DiNozzo standards.

He didn't know it was only the beginning.

* * *

McGee cursed when a boot connected with his most sensitive parts. He doubled over, fighting for breath, and the suspect ran, only to be stopped by DiNozzo.

"You should leave the field work to people who are fit for it, Probie. Why don't you just go back to your computers?"

What was wrong with DiNozzo lately? He wasn't the probie anymore and he had proven himself as a field agents enough times, hadn't he?

"I _am_ a field agent, Tony."

"Yeah, well, Gibbs was married, doesn't mean it was a good choice."

Tim looked at Tony, slowly straightening his back. "Are you saying I shouldn't be field agent?"

"Am I speaking chinese?"

"You gotta be kidding me, DiNozzo."

Tony looked at him with something akin to disgust in his eyes. "Yeah, right, 'cause nerds make great agents."

"What's wrong with you, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing, I just happen to recognise an agent when I see one.", the older man replied and left, the handcuffed suspect in tow.

Tim McGee hesitated. DiNozzo was wrong. He was a field agent, and a good one too, right?

Right?

* * *

"Faster, Probie."

"The programme's already as fast as it can be."

"Well, it's not fast enough. Make it faster."

"Weren't you listening? I can't!"

"I thought you were supposed to be a computer geek? Even the cybercrime guys could make this thing go faster."

"I highly doubt that. Why don't _you_ make it better?"

"I don't need to be good with computers, I'm good in the field."

"I'm good in the field too."

Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. Did Santa Claus tell you that?"

"DiNozzo, what is_ wrong _with you lately?"

"Wrong? With me? The only wrong I see here is you. I mean, look at yourself: You're a geek. You're not cut for the field work. In Somalia, where were you? Lying around unconcious. When Kate died? Safe behind a car. Did you ever catch a suspect? No, you get kicked in the balls instead. Admit it, _Probie_, you're not a Field Agent."

McGee raised an eyebrow at that and gave Tony a "Sure thing, bro."-look before turning back to his computer, seemingly uncaring, but that was only the outside. On the inside, Tim was hurt. Maybe... Maybe, if he had been shot, Ari wouldn't have killed Kate? Would have thought losing one member of Team Gibbs would be enough for the time being?

That thought kept him awake all night.

* * *

"You're not a field agent."

Why?

"You'll always just be the probie."

Why did he say those things?

"Why don't you just let the big boys do this?"

Why?

"Little kids would make better agents than you."

Why did he keep saying that?

"Oh, you wanted to eat that Nutter Butter? They make you fat and you don't look like you could need some extra fat."

Why did he do that?

"Shut up, _Probie_."

When did he become "Probie" again?

"Nobody's listening, Probie."

Why didn't he respect him anymore?

"Well observed, McObvious."

Was it something he did?

"Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Was it something he said?

"Aw, poor Timmy got hurt?"

And why couldn't he stop loving the bastard?

_Why?_

It hurt. It jurt so bad that Tim would just lie awake in bed all night, unable to sleep because DiNozzo's mocking voice kept haunting him, telling him how pathetic he was. How he would never be a real field agent. How he was a nobody.

How Tony would never love him back.

And slowly, Tim started agreeing to all the things the voice said. But if he had thought that this was hell, he'd been wrong.

"Probie, if I, in any way, cared what you thought, I'd tell you."

_That_ was hell.

* * *

**Liked? Hated? Way too OOC? Tell me, please? I love reviews as much as the next FF-author and, as you know, every FF-author !_loves_! them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Something wasn't right with Tony lately. Whenever he looked at his co-worker, Timothy McGee, he felt... weird. He would start noticing small things about the man - the sparkle in his eyes when he did wonders with a computer or when they were solving a case, for example - and seeing him smile gave him this warm tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach...

Wait, was he- No. Impossible. Tony didn't swing that way. He couldn't.

Yet, he did like watching the younger agent...

No. He didn't. He couldn't. He shouldn't.

What would it feel like to kiss those pouty lips?

No! He wasn't gay! He couldn't be!

And even if he was gay - which he wasn't! - he wouldn't be after McGeek of all people! He was a jock, jocks didn't date nerds. Period.

No, he wasn't in love with Ti- McGee. McGeek. _Probie_. Yes, that was right, McGeek was the Probie while he, himself, was the Senior Field Agent. He couldn't love McGee. He didn't. No. Defenitely not. And he also wasn't amazed by his intelligence and his computer work. No, that was geek stuff, geek stuff was nothing to admire. It was geeky and nerdy and... pathetic. Yes, it was pathetic nerdy geek stuff.

He'd prove it. He'd prove the voice in his head wrong.

He started with super glue on Ti- on Probie's keyboard. Wow, he hadn't done that in a long time... Which meant T- McGee wouldn't be careful enough and would probably not notice the glue until it was too late.

Tony was right.

"Thank you very much, DiNozzo

Tony snickered, but in a way, he was... disappointed. The annoyed look on McGee's face wasn't quite what he wanted. It didn't satisfy him. It was... wrong.

No, it wasn't wrong, he told himself, just not enough.

He'd have to go further.

* * *

Tony watched McGee be kicked in the balls and bend over, fighting for breath. He winced in sympathy, but quickly recovered and stopped the suspect before she could escape. Poor T- No. Served Probie right, thinking he could handle work out in the field. It was his own fault for being so stupid and weak.

"You should leave the field work to people who are fit for it, Probie. Why don't you just go back to your computers?"

"I _am_ a field agent, Tony." Yeah... Sure. He wasn't. Not really. He was a geek. A nerdy weak geek. Exactly the kind of person a jock like Tony would mock and never _ever _want to date.

"Yeah, well, Gibbs was married, doesn't mean it was a good choice."

Tony saw Tim slowly straightening up, turning his head to look at him. "Are you saying I shouldn't be field agent?"

"Am I speaking chinese?" Gosh, how stupid was that man? Yes, that was what he meant.

"You gotta be kidding me, DiNozzo."

No, he wasn't. Mc_Geek_ was the one who had to be kidding. "Yeah, right, 'cause nerds make great agents."

"What's wrong with you, DiNozzo?" I feel weird around you, that's wrong... No. I simply think you're not my type. No, wait, that was wrong too! Grah, DiNozzo, get yourself together. This is a stupid _geek_.

"Nothing, I just happen to recognise an agent when I see one." He started leaving, afraid McGee could sense how he really felt... No, this _was_ what he really felt. The guy was pathetic. He was a nerd. A stupid nerd. Did that even exist? Well, if it did, McGee was exactly that.

* * *

No, he wasn't impressed by the search algorythm-thingy McGee had shaken out of his sleeve which saved them all the trouble of going through the files manually.

"Faster, Probie."

"The programme's already as fast as it can be." Which was damn fast... No, it was too slow.

"Well, it's not fast enough. Make it faster."

"Weren't you listening? I can't!"

"I thought you were supposed to be a computer geek? Even the cybercrime guys could make this thing go faster."

"I highly doubt that. Why don't _you_ make it better?"

"I don't need to be good with computers, I'm good in the field."

"I'm good in the field too."

_Yes, you are. _No, shut up, you aren't. "Yeah, sure. Did Santa Claus tell you that?"

"DiNozzo, what is_ wrong _with you lately?" A lot.

"Wrong? With me? The only wrong I see here is you. I mean, look at yourself: You're a geek." Exactly. Tell him, DiNozzo! "You're not cut for the field work. In Somalia, where were you? Lying around unconcious." And badly beaten up, but still you didn't give up. Ah, fuck, wrong train of thought. "When Kate died? Safe behind a car." Being shot at by terrorists while trying to save all those people... NO! "Did you ever catch a suspect? No, you get kicked in the balls instead. Admit it, _Probie_, you're not a Field Agent."

When McGee only gave him an unbelieving and uncaring look and turned back to the programme, part of Tony felt relieved that he didn't believe him... NO! That part was stupid! If _Probie_ didn't even believe him... he'd have to go further.

* * *

"You're not a field agent."

_You're a damn good field agent._

"You'll always just be the probie."

_I really admire your computer work_

"Why don't you just let the big boys do this?"

_and the way you don't back down,_

"Little kids would make better agents than you."

_no matter how much other people underestimate you._

"Oh, you wanted to eat that Nutter Butter? They make you fat and you don't look like you could need some extra fat."

_You're beautiful._

"Shut up, _Probie_."

_I like your voice._

"Nobody's listening, Probie."

_I'm impressed by your politeness,_

"Well observed, McObvious."

_your good observations,_

"Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

_your razor sharp mind_

"Aw, poor Timmy got hurt?"

_And by how you're always so kind and caring and... sweet. So nice._

No.

**NO!**

"Probie, if I, in any way, cared what you thought, I'd tell you."

_I love you, Tim._

He couldn't care less what Probie thought.

_Please, love me back._

He didn't care. Never.

_Please._


End file.
